


• Plush •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Come play, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Possessive Armie, terrible french
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Sexy times. That's really it in a nutshell. *ba-dum-tsh*





	• Plush •

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from and I make no apologies.

The drag is exquisite. Slow...wet...just the right amount of friction.

Armie's hand tightens around Timothée's ankle, holding it high as he watches his lover's face contort in ecstasy. He squeezes harder and his own mouth falls open at the little furrow that pinches Timothée's brow.

"Oh yeah...you like that, don't you baby?" Armie purrs, sliding his other hand down the inside of Timothée's thigh.

Timothée shivers and makes a quiet little noise. His hands twist in the double loops binding his wrists together above his head.

"Are you gonna come for me again?" he asks softly, his eyes trailing down to the glistening mess on Timothée's chest and belly.

Timothée opens his eyes and moans, "I can't...Armie, please..."

Armie clicks his tongue softly and shakes his head with a little smirk. "Oh, I think you _can_...." He lightly drags one fingertip down the length of Timothée's still semi-hard cock.

Timothée thrashes his head from side to side, his breath hitching with every inch Armie slowly pushes back into him. Armie squeezes his ankle harder til Tim stops with a sharp gasp, arching his neck to press his head back into the pillow as he bottoms out. "Fuck..."

"Where are you baby?"

Timothée doesn't answer right away, his mouth slack, eyes rolled back.

"Tim..."

"Green." He finally chokes out in a soft whisper. "Green."

"That's my good boy." Armie brings his foot to his shoulder and turns to kiss his arch softly as he pulls back out.

Timothée sobs, his cock giving a feeble twitch.

Armie slides back in, his mouth opening against the tender skin of Timothée's foot with a soft gasp as his heat surrounds him once again. "Mine..."

"Je suis....toujours." it's barely more than a breath...almost a conditioned response at this point.

"I know what you need."

Timothée nods, his hips winding up to meet Armie's when he grinds deeper on the final word. "Yes...oui...so good to me." He starts to shake, his body clenching and pulsing around Armie as his cock fills completely once again.

Armie shifts and it rises off his belly with a hard twitch.

Their eyes meet and Armie grins at the faint look of surprise behind Timothée's. "I knew you could do it."

Timothée returns the grin with a slight blush. "Tu connais mon corps comme personne ne l'a jamais connu." he purrs low and deep.

Armie smile broadens a little. "That was sexy as fuck, but I have no idea what you just said."

Timothée laughs a little and clarifies, his blush brightening considerably. "I said you know my body like no one else ever has."

"Damn right I do." Armie returns smugly, twisting his hips a little and pulling back out.

Timothée bites his lip and tries to chase by digging his free foot into the mattress, but it's a futile effort.

"Ah ah. Be good....greedy boy."

Tim tries to hide his grin by biting at his own bicep, the only thing he can get his mouth close to. The sight goes straight to Armie's balls and he groans as he feels them draw up tight.

"Fuck...need something in that pretty mouth, baby?" Armie lays Timothée's foot aside gently and leans over him. He braces one hand on the mattress and drags the fingers of his other through the mess on Timothée's belly before bringing them up to his plush mouth.

Timothée's opens wide for him, but Armie teases him with his slick fingers first, gliding them along his bottom lip, tracing around over the uneven cupids bow of the top until they're completely glossed with his own spend....only then does he sink them into his mouth, his own throat constricting at the sight.

Timothée moans around them, his tongue swiping greedily between Armie fingers, lapping up every last trace of himself.

Armie starts pumping his hips faster, his breath quickening. "Suck."

Timothée grins around them, drool seeping from the corner of his mouth and trailing back over his cheek before he obediently closes his lips and begins to suck in a slow, sensual rhythm with his eyes closed.

"Oh fuck yes..." Armie exhales, his eyes darkening, goosebumps breaking out over his sweat damp skin. "I'm gonna come, baby...you ready for it?"

Timothée whines softly and nips at his fingers, his body tightening around Armie.

Armie tries to keep his eyes on Timothée's mouth, on his pink lips sucking obscenely loud and his fingers dragging over them as he pulls and pushes them back in with deliberate intent, but his orgasm hits him like a tidal wave and they slam shut. He throws his head back and roars as his entire body goes rigid with the first powerful surge pulsing through him.

Timothée bites down harder, forcing Armie to bring his eyes back down to him. He looks desperate, wrecked...pleading with his eyes.

Armie pulls his fingers from his mouth and slides them over his chin and down to his throat, closing them around it with gentle pressure as Timothée begins to buck and pant raggedy.

"Fuck, yes...fuck me, daddy...gonna come—" he swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing under Armie's palm.

The wet heat of Timothée's climax gushes between them as Armie comes down off the last wave of his own. He keeps his rhythm and works Tim through his, fingers holding fast until the last second.

Timothée inhales sharply and cries out, his entire body vibrating as he peaks and strains into the pleasure of it.

Armie watches in a state of pure rapture, his own aftershocks rocking through him with every clench of Timothée's tight heat around him. Only when he feels him begin to melt back into the damp sheets beneath him does Armie slow his strokes and take his hand completely away from his throat to brace his weight above Tim.

Timothée comes back slowly, blinking drowsily, his lips trembling as he resurfaces.

Armie smiles down at him and bends down for a languid kiss. Timothée opens up for him, his mouth still tasting faintly of his own cum. They linger for a moment before Armie pulls back, unable to stifle a little huff of laughter. " _Daddy_? That's a new one."

Timothée's eyes go wide, his blissed out smile faltering slightly. "Oh fuck. Did I-- did I say that out loud?"

Armie nods and laughs a little harder. "You did. I believe the exact phrasing was 'Fuck yes. Fuck me daddy. I'm gonna come." He tics off flatly, trying his best not to outright giggle.

"Oh man....oh God, Armie - I'm sorry. That's —"

"Hey, hey - no. It's all good." He shifts a little and pushes Timothée's sweaty hair back off his temple before kissing his mouth again sweetly. "Whatever works for you _definitely_ works for me. I kinda dug it. Kinky."

Timothée blushes and turns his head away, laughing a little which pushes Armie out unceremoniously and makes them both crack up.

Armie takes that as a good sign that sexy time is over and sits up to untie Timothée's wrists. He's still fighting the giggles as he works at the knots.

Timothée glances up at him and squirms a little. "You sure that was okay?"

Armie finally gets the knots worked free and massages Tim's wrists gently as he settles back on his heels next to him. He takes Timothée's chin and turns him to face him. "It's more than okay....anything for you. And you do _this_ for me..." He trails off, tracing the rope lines around one delicate wrist with the tip of his middle finger.

"But I enjoy this just as much as you do."

Armie grins and stretches out next to him, throwing one heavy thigh over the sticky mess drying on Timothée's belly. "Did you not hear me? I liked it....it just...caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting to hear that word from your mouth...not ever. But now that I have, and now that I know what that _does_ for you, I'm going to expect to hear it a lot more in the future....in fact, I'm gonna demand it." He barely resists the urge to wink at him by bending down and nipping at Timmy's jaw line instead.

Tim shivers and pulls him closer, nuzzling his mouth up close against Armie's ear. "Yes, daddy...." He whispers on a soft giggle.

Armie growls. "God, you're gonna be the death of me."


End file.
